fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Margaret Greene
"Doing the right thing sucks. Good people do it anyways." Margaret Greene is a low-level vigilante living in New York City. A lifelong resident of Manhattan's Morningside Heights, Margaret was born to a poor Jewish-American couple. Though she grew up in a supportive environment with loving parents, she was continuously exposed to the ugliness of an uncaring world throughout her childhood, facing bigotry for her culture and her class. To make matters worse, she developed the superhuman ability to manipulate wax upon hitting puberty. Rather than being excited about her powers, she resented how they made her even more different. That all changed when her best friend was the victim of a brutal antisemitic hate crime. Margaret came to think of her superpowers as a gift from God, a way to fight back against the problems plaguing her neighborhood. Now she acts as a hero for the people of Morningside Heights, taking on crime that hurts the poor and downtrodden. Reception for the character has been positive, with praise going to her attitude, design, powerset, and connection to Judaism. Appearance Margaret is a beautiful Jewish woman in her mid 20s with sharp features and a fit body. She has curly brunette hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. She always wears bright red lipstick and a pair of silver stud earrings. Her usual outfit is a vibrant blue blouse, a black miniskirt, thigh highs, and a pair of red loafers. History Early History Margaret is the daughter of Marjorie Greene, née Abrams, and Adam Greene, a deeply in love Jewish couple whose families had lived in New York for generations. After getting married, they moved to Morningside Heights, a diverse neighborhood in Manhattan. Marjorie became pregnant shortly after, much to the pair's joy, and gave birth to Margaret, a healthy baby girl. Though they were poor, Marjorie being an elementary school teacher and Adam being a carpenter, they worked hard to give their daughter the best childhood possible. A happy child, Margaret was loud, outspoken, and energetic from a young age. She made friends easily and did well in school, seemingly setting her up for an easy, comfortable life. Things became more complicated as she reached adolescence. She became the target of bullying for her Judaism and her lack of wealth. This continued throughout her teenage years, and though she tried to stay positive, the abuse got to her from time to time. Around the same time, she began to develop the ability to create and manipulate wax. This came during a time when superpowered people were talked about only in whispers and no one had ever heard the name Unten, leading to Margaret having to hide her abilities. Viewing them as just another shameful thing that made her different, she thought of her powers as a curse rather than a blessing. During this difficult time, one of the few bright spots in her life was her best friend Britt, a fellow poor Jewish girl. After a miserable stint in high school, Margaret went to Lehman College, where she received a degree in literature. Margaret was content to live a quiet life as an employee at an independent bookstore, when her whole world was flipped upside down. A gang of Neo-Nazis assaulted Britt while she was walking home one night, savagely beating her and leaving her for dead. A shocked Margaret found her and brought her to the hospital. Though the doctors were able to save her life, the thugs had done permanent damage to her spinal cord, leaving her unable to walk for the rest of her life. Shaken to her core by the experience, Margaret visited Britt every day she was in the hospital. One night, her best friend explained what happened to her. Infuriated, Margaret tracked down the criminals. Unthreatened by the young woman, they laughed and spewed antisemitic slurs at her. After years of suppressing her powers, Margaret used them to attack the Neo-Nazis, taking them down with ease. She left the gang encased in a thick layer of wax before calling the police, who promptly arrested them once they realized who they were. Empowered by the experience, Margaret realized that she could use her abilities for good. Now viewing her powers as a gift from God, she established herself as a force for good in her neighborhood, helping people out whenever she could and taking on the criminals and bullies who threatened her fellow man. Today, she continues that fight, for Britt and anyone else the world has stepped on. Personality Margaret is a cheerful, spunky, street-smart superhero dedicated to keeping Morningside Heights safe. She knows everyone in her little corner of New York and you'd be hard pressed to find a better neighbor. Unlike many other vigilantes, Margaret participates in the nonviolent side of heroics, things like helping old ladies cross the street and rescuing cats from trees. She's especially committed and loyal to her friends and family. In particular, she's very close to her best friend Britt and has a highly positive relationship with her parents. When it comes to taking on crime, it's clear that she loves what she does. Rarely is there a fight where she's not making quips left and right. After years of inner conflict, Margaret has come to a point where she's proud of herself and what she does, embracing the things that make her different. When she's not lending a helping hand or throwing a punch, you can usually find Margaret cozied up in her favorite chair reading a good book. She loves literature, to the point where she got a degree in it, and makes a living as a saleswoman at a local independent bookstore. Another interest of hers is theatre, with her favorite play being Wicked. Every year she saves up enough to see a show on Broadway, usually with friends. Margaret is also a devout baseball fan and supporter of the New York Yankees. Though she knows nothing about cooking, she's quite the food enthusiast. Her favorite place to dine is Tom's Restaurant and she starts every day with a cup of coffee there. On the other hand, she hates tea, dubbing it "leaf water". She also dislikes the dark and can't sleep without a candle by her side. Margaret is a practicing Jew. She attends synagogue services every Shabbat, prays at least once a day, and celebrates Jewish holidays. She considers herself to have a close relationship with God, looking to him for guidance in times of trouble. Though she tries her best to stick to the principles of Judaism, she does struggle with a few of its rules. She tries to eat kosher whenever possible, though doesn't always succeed, and very reluctantly fasts on Yom Kippur. While she doesn't think of herself as belonging to any particular denomination, she could be considered a reform Jew, as she holds progressive views on extramartial sex, intermarriage, and sexual orientation. She herself is proudly and openly bisexual. Given her experiences, it's no surprise that Margaret has a special vendetta against bigots, no matter the target of their hatred. While this dedication to keeping her neighborhood clean of discrimination is admirable, it often brings out her temper. While she's not a particularly violent woman, she can barely hold herself back from seriously injuring bigots. Margaret can also be arrogant. She has a tendency to overestimate her abilities, and while this isn't usually a problem, it can get her and those she's trying to protect into trouble when she's faced with a formidable foe. Abilities Even without her powers, Margaret knows how to handle herself in a fight. A poor inner city kid, she's been in quite a few scuffles and isn't afraid to take on opponents larger and stronger than her. Though she doesn't know any particular fighting styles, her methods could be compared to boxing. Outside of combat, she's an expert on English literature and fluently speaks Hebrew, having taken a class on it in college. Margaret's greatest asset is her ability to generate and manipulate wax. She can create it out of thin air, lift it, move it, liquefy it, solidify it, heat it, cool it, and shape it, all without even touching it. Each of these powers require her to use her hands though, so she can't do much with them restrained. Creating wax is by far the most difficult of her abilities. While she can make a small amount of it with relative ease, forming larger amounts puts a considerable amount of strain on her and she's left exhausted after. Gallery TBA Trivia *Margaret's best friend Britt was based on Britt Hizaro. *Tom's Restaurant is a real place, known for inspiring Suzanne Vega's song "Tom's Diner" and being used as the exterior of Monk's Café in Seinfeld.